Fire Emblem 7
by lacres99
Summary: Working on title name. for now the main pairs are Lyn and Mark.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Bandits**

Humans and Dragons had coexisted until the humans became bitter and started a war called the Scouring. Upon their defeat, the dragons vanished from the world as the humans reigned as the dominant species. Our tale begins in a far off land in a middle of a rich green plain as a green hair female fetches water by a nearby lake. There she was not alone, but another person was with her, she did not know who this person was, but all is that he had collapsed in front of her tent that she had built and lasted her many seasons.

A moan was heard from the direction of the man who was lying on her bed. "Oh, you're awake?" her warm and gentle like a mother taking care of her newborn. The man opened his mouth, but instead of words coming out, he coughed. She immediately offered him water that she had just got. In one gulp, he had finished it. "Thank you." He said after clearing his throat. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yes, thank you." He replied while scratching his head while his other hand had searched around for something similar. "Your dagger is over there."

The woman replied, pointing to a nearby desk. "My name is Lyn, what's yours?" she asked once more. "…Mark." He said not looking at the woman in the eyes. "Well, Mark, why is someone like you wondering in these parts of the plains?" she asked. Mark looked around the tent, it was well built, he could tell that she was capable and experience in living outdoors. Though, one thing caught his eyes, a sword. "Oh, that. You don't have to worry about that, I use that when I need to go hunt." She said truthfully as she crossed her arms. "So are you going to answer my questions or just-"She stopped midway and remained silent. Mark listened as well, but for what? Lyn grabbed her sword. "If you don't want to die, there's an exit out in the back of the tent." Lyn left while Mark got up from her bed and grabbed his dagger. He stared out the back of the tent, then the way that Lyn went.

"There you are! It took us awhile to find you! But you got nowhere to run girly." Said a thug looking man with an axe. "She sure is prettier than I would had thought, be a real shame to kill her, but money is money." Said another thug. Lyn did not say anything but drew her weapon from her scabbard and prepared to fight. _"Two against one, this'll be tough."_ She thought. "We just need her head, that's all." Said thug one as he enclosed towards Lyn. "Die!" he shouted as he swung the axe at Lyn with killing attempt. Lyn dodged it and countered with a swing towards the hand that was holding the axe, cutting it off as the thug screamed in agony, but was silenced as Lyn had drove her sword into his heart.

"B-Burt!" said the thug as he charged in. Lyn waited for him to attack first as the first bandit and counter him. And Like the first bandit he attacked first, and just like the first bandit, she had aimed for his hand, but unlike the first bandit, this one seemed to be more experienced he smirked as he quickly picked up his axe and swung it quickly at Lyn. Lyn barely reacted in time. "The next one's going for your head." Said the thug. _"What a though fellow, I just hope Mark ran away in time."_ The thug had grazed Lyn's leg as blood was coming out. "Die!" said the thug. Lyn knew that she had no chance in brute strength so she bought time as she dodged his oncoming attacks. Lyn ran into the forest, hoping to lose the thug, but he was determined to kill her at any cost. Lyn was breathing hard as sweat had covered her face. "Stop hiding!" the thug shouted in anger. "Lyn." Spoke a voice. A voice that she had knew. "Mark?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Mark**

A.N. Nothing belongs to me, Everything belongs to Nintendo and the makers and creators of Fire Emblem

"Mark!?" Lyn was surprised to see Mark, and a little bit relieved. "You have to get out of here, bandits have come, and if I fall, I need you to escape, quick, he hasn't seen you yet." She said while on the lookout. Mark looked at Lyn who was injured. "Is it bad?" he asked. "No, but I can't leave my wound exposed, I'll need-" She was interrupted when she heard a sudden rip from Mark. Mark had torn a cloth from his cloth and wrapped it around her leg as it stopped the bleeding. Mark couldn't believe how soft and warm her skin was, it was almost as if he was touching silk. "Many thanks, Mark." She said Lyn. "It's the least I can do for now, I'll need proper medicine." Said Mark.

"That will have to wait till later, for now we need to defeat the bandit." As Lyn finished a sound of a branch breaking was heard not from them. Mark looked around to see that there was a lot of branches and trees. "Lyn, I got an idea." He spoke. "I'm all ears." The bandit grew frustrated and started kicking nearby trees, cursing until he saw what he was trying to kill. "Die!" he shouted out with his axe by his side. Lyn held her position and drew out her sword. The bandit did an overhead strike with two hands, hoping to get a clean and final cut, breaking down any defense she might had try. Just as his axe was inches away from Lyn, a sudden thud was heard as the Axe was caught onto a large tree branch. Next, Lyn drove her sword into the bandit's stomach, as his body fell to the forest floor with a soft thud. The branch that had the axe suddenly broke as it barely held onto the tree it was on. "Had the bandit drive any more force into the swing, I would've been a goner." Said Lyn as Mark appeared behind a tree. "Sorry, It was a gamble." He said, apologizing. "Like we discussed, if the plan had failed, you were not to take any blame nor would I had, it was my decision alone." She said, putting her hand on Marks shoulder, reassuring him. "I sorely underestimated him, sorry if I had worried you."

Mark smirked when the body of the bandit suddenly got up with a broken branch in his hand and swung it around like a mad man. Lyn couldn't react in time as she tried to block it, but she was shoved out of the way as Mark moved in her place. The bandit spared no time to slam the branch against Marks face, and upon impact, it broke. Lyn had used this opportunity to quickly finish off the bandit with a thrust into the head. Mark's vision started to get blurry as he only heard what sounded like a voice, was a muffle. His all was black until he had opened his eyes to a familiar view. "Goodness, you had awoken, I was afraid you were dead." Said Lyn as she had attended Marks wound. "Luckily the branch he grabbed wasn't too heavy; otherwise I would have feared the worse." Said Lyn. Mark looked around the room as he did when he first came to. "Say…Mark, I have something I want to discuss with you." Said Lyn. "I can see you have experience with war, or it not war, in tactics, would you allow me to accompany you along your travels?" She asked. Surprised, he asked. "What about your parents?" he asked, but to soon regret it as her faced showed discomfort. "My father and mother…Died six months ago. My people, the Lorca-they don't-I'm the last of the tribe." Her voice which was once strong and showed confidence, showed fear, and insecurity. "Bandit's suddenly appeared, and attacked, so many people had died, out of fear, the tribe scattered. Mark continued to listen as Lyn went on.

"I wanted to protect my people...But I'm so young and old fashioned, they wouldn't want to follow a women…no one would want to follow me." Lyn turned around, Mark was about to speak when he saw tears fall down and land on the carpet. "I've been alone for so long." She turned around with a determined face and said, "No, No more, I will shed no more tears." Then there was silence. "Mark, I want to be stronger so I can I may revenge my father's death. Yesterday taught me something, I can't become strong alone." She grabbed Marks hand and said. "Mark, tell me you'll train me that you'll let me travel with you!" Mark hesitated at first, but then realized that he too, was alone and that with her help, they can find something or someone that knows him. He smirked and nodded. Lyn smiled and said, "Thank you! Thank you!" she let go of his hand and cheered." I know we'll be off better working together, you'll be my master strategist and I'll be your Peerless warrior! "Just…where do we head next?" he asked.

A.N. Yeah I know most of the lines are from the game, I would've used my own, but what the heck..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

AN. Nothing belongs to me but to NINTENDO

A small town, it was small but peaceful. Everyone got along and everyone was treated fairly. The worst that can happen to you was getting thrown out of a bar if you caused too much trouble. Two knights ride into town, one with a mature stern face and a clam aura around him. He had red eyes and red hair. The other knight beside him was a younger and was a skirt chaser and had dark green eyes and hair to match. "At last, we have arrived in Bulgar!" said the dark green haired young man while his eyes looked for any pretty girls.

"Yes, don't forget who we're looking for Sain, and don't be distracted, if you get into trouble this time I'll leave you for good." Said the older knight. "Aw don't be so mean Kent!" whined Sain. "We're here to look for Lady Lyndis. Nothing less and nothing more." Said Kent who was looking around. "So uptight as usual, you're killing the-Miss, Oh miss!" Sain turned his whole head around as he looked at a lady with green hair. As Sain approached her, she was accompanied by another man, but to Sain, he easily ignored him and continued pursue the green hair lady. "Oh, one so beautiful, my name is Sain! I Hail from Caelin, home to men of passion and fire." She turned around, annoyed but with calm face. "Surely you don't mean oafs with loose tongues?" "Oh, You're even lovely when you're cruel." "Lyn." Spoke Mark who was next to Lyn.

"And might this be your servant? Greetings!" said Sain with a bright smile. "Let's go Mark, I'm done here." Said Lyn as she and Mark left Sain with a cold shoulder. "Ah-Wait!" shouted Sain but then was dragged by his fellow knight Kent. "Sain you idiot! Hold your tongue!" "We still have a mission do you know remember?" "How can I remain silent in the presence of a beauty!? It would've been discourteous!" replied Sain. Kent only sighed in stress when a voice spoke out not far from them. "Excuse me, would you please move your horses? You're blocking the road." Said Lyn. "Of course, My apologies." Said Kent as he ordered his horse to move as did Sain. Kent stared at Lyn for a bit, then something in him sparked. "Wait, I think I've seen you before." Kent took a closer look at Lyn when Sain blurted out. "No fair Kent! I saw her first!" "Tsk, Mark let's leave already, It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights!" said Lyn, fumed in anger.

And before the two knights could say another word, she was already out of sight. Kent looked at Sain, annoyed. "…Sain, you idiot!" "What? I saw her first!" said Sain. "She is our mission!" said Kent while Sain pondered. Lyn and Mark headed out of the town and into an open field with only a dirt road ahead of them that seemed to go on for miles. In the middle of the road stood a man that seemed to be about 50 years old who sat down beside the road. "Lyndis, am I correct?" said the man. "How do you…" she spoke. "Such a waste…such a terrible waste...Oh well, gold is gold! Come out men!" shouted the man as people appeared behind large boulders and trees. "Lyn, we're out numbered." Said Mark as he looked around. "I know, and I will not give up!" she said as she drew her sword. "Hey! There they are!" shouted a voice with the two knights who they saw in town ride towards Lyn and Mark. "What is your business here? Such numbers against a woman? Cowards everyone one of you!" said Sain.

"You're from-" said Lyn but was interrupted by Kent. "We'll discuss that later." Said Kent as he looked around the surrounding. "Looks like these ruffians mean to do you harm." He drew out his sword and pointed towards the bandits. "If it's a fight they want, then look here." "Stand back, we'll take care of this." Said Sain as he drew his weapon. Lyn looked over to Mark. "You there, can you handle a sword?" asked Kent. "Yes." Mark replied. "This is my fight, and mines alone!" said Lyn. "Lyn, we are outnumbered, with their help we might stand a chance, last time we both barely made it out alive." Lyn gripped her sword tightly, but then sighed. "This is our fight too." Said Kent. "For honor and the Ladies." Said Sain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Birthright**

"Allow me!" said Sain as he charged in first with a lance in his hand. Kent saw the man that Sain was aiming for and knew that Sain was aiming for him. "Sain you fool Use your sword!" The person Sain was aiming for had an Axe and was ready to strike Sain, hoping to take him and his horse whole. Sain was just a few feet away from the first foe, Sain thrust his lance towards the foe, but the foe had already anticipated this. He dodged out of the way and brought his axe down the middle of the lance, breaking it in half. "Tch." Sain quickly retreated before the other foes would surround him. Kent sighed in stress. "Mark, please allow me to redeem Sain." Said Kent ridding into battle with a sword in his hand. Kent went after a foe who was wielding an axe. The axe man charged forward first and attacked Kent, but before the axe had swung, Kent had already defeated his foe, and rode back to his allies. "Do you not value your life? Are you all right?" Kent asked Sain.

"Gah, Yes, Yes I am, I was able to dodge escape in time." Said Sain and Kent handed him another sword. "It would be sad to see a fellow knight be defeated by a mere bandit." Said Lyn who was not impressed at all. Mark looked around, the area was wide and open, easy for riders to pick off their targets, and they were practically at an advantage. "Get em!" shouted the leader. The bandits charged in all at once and at all directions. "Kent, Sain, I need you two to take out the two in front of us before they can reach us, if they surround us, it'll be harder for us to make an escape if things don't go our way." "A wise plan." Said Kent with a smirk on his face as he headed into battle first, soon Sain followed as he nodded. "We take out anyone who approaches them from behind." Said Mark as Lyn nodded. Their tactic worked as the enemies stressed and couldn't focus on who to attack. In less than 5 minutes it was down to 3 men as the others were dead. Kent and Mark had the leader by himself as he tried to look for a way to escape. "It was only supposed to be a girl by herself…" he muttered when Kent attacked him. The leader didn't bother resisting and surrendered. "Go, and if come back, it will be the last thing you'll ever do." Said Kent as the boss ordered out "Retreat!" shouted the boss captain.

"Whew, a job well done indeed." Said Sain as he gave Kent back his sword. "Keep it, I'm sure you'll be needing it more than me." Said Kent as he looked over at Lyn. "Well done Mark!" said Lyn as she congratulated him. "Indeed, a fine tactician, if that's what you want be called." Said Kent. "It fits, even if I say myself." Said Sain as he and Kent dismounted their horse. "And for these knights of Lycia, you were going to share your story with me?" asked Lyn. Sain was about to talk first but was quickly silenced by Kent. "Yes, We have ventured from Caelin, In Lycia, in search of someone." "Isn't that…the country beyond the mountains in the southwest?" asked Lyn. "Correct, We've come as messengers to Lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago." "Madelyn?" asked Lyn who knew that name, but couldn't quite remember. "Our Lord marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken that his own daughter would abandon him so in time, he simply declared he had no daughter." Said Kent as Sain spoke. "And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. In it said that her daughter and husband were living happily on the Sacae plains. Soon the marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a daughter of 18 years."

"Everyone was happy to see that he had finally smiled once more." Said Kent. "Yes, he was going on saying that he was a grandfather, and that the granddaughters name is Lyndis." Said Sain. "That name is also the name of the Wife who passed away at an early age." Said Kent who looked over at Lyndis who was confused. "Lyndis?" asked Mark who looked at Lyn. "Yes, she would bear this name thawed thawed the marquess heart. Now, his only wish is to see his granddaughter at least once." Said Kent." Which is why we are here." Added Sain. "News…Finally reached us that Lady Madelyn had passed away a few days after she sent her letter." Said Sain. "Lyndis, we only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar." Said Kent. "But we also learned all was not lost, Her daughter yet lives." Added Kent. "We heard that she was living alone on the plains…" said Sain. "From the moment I saw you, I knew, you were Lady Lyndis." Said Kent. Lyn looked at the two knights, not believing a single word, and yet part of her knew that they were telling the truth. "Why…would you think that I'm…" "Your resemblance to your departed mother is quite remarkable." Said Kent who had a straight face while Sain only looked at Lyn with puppy eyes. "Did you know her mother?" asked Mark.

"Unfortunately, we've never seen her directly, but it was hard not to notice her portraits all over the walls in Castle Caelin." Said Sain. Lyn didn't say anything, but took a deep breath and looked at the ground. "To the rest of my tribe…I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents, they called me Lyndis…It's all so strange. I thought I was all alone, and now, now I have a grandfather..." Lyn sighed and spoke once more. "Lyndis…I would never had thought I would hear that name again." Sain looked around and said. "I bet these henchmen were working for Lundgren." "For once, I think you right." Agreed Kent. "Who's that?" asked Lyn. "The marquess's younger brother." Replied Kent. "Ever since everyone thought Lady Madelyn was gone, he assumed the throne." Said Kent. "To be blunt, you being here alive, puts a halt in his plans and wants to get rid of you in any way he can." Said Sain. "But-that's-I have no interest in inheriting anything!" said Lyn.

"Somehow…I don't think that's how he sees it, Lyndis." Said Mark as he almost forgot to add her given name since birth. "Yes, Mark is right, I don't believe this incident will be the last from Lungdren." Said Kent. "Wh…what should I do?" asked Lyn. And as soon as she said that, Sains eyes widen. "Do not fret Lyndis, I will be shield and spear!" Kent simply moved him out of the way and spoke. "Accompany us to Caelin, continuing with just the two of you is already dangerous enough." Said Kent." Lyn looked over at Mark. "We'll give you some time to think." Said Mark as he and Sain walked a few steps away from them. "We have little choice, Lyndis." Said Mark. "I know…this changes everything…what will you do Mark?" Lyn asked. "You should decide." He said firmly. She felt herself smile and said, "Of course…your companionship would bring much easy to my journey, but…it's going to be so dangerous, I don't to put you into more danger that I already have." "Lyndis, when you found me, I had nothing, knew no one, and yet, you were there next to me, you treated me kindly, me, a complete stranger." Said Mark. "I'll come with you." Lyn's eyes filled up with happiness." Thank you!" she said as she gave Mark a smile. "Mark?" Lyn asked. Mark looked at Lyn as she spoke. "Can you please call me Lyn? I've meet you as I was, not for who what I had just learned what I am…and will you still be my friend?" "Of course, Lyn, as always." Sain witnessed this and only sighed in defeat as Kain looked over at the two.

A.N Whew..alot of typing…sorry for the late updates. Ill try to update as fast as I can. For now, thanks for the Follows and Favorites!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Their journey continued back to Caelin, Lyn who was alone, finally had someone that could tell her more about her parents and who she is. Mark still didn't know where he came from, just that he's accompanying Lyn, and then what? Sain had his eyes on Mark for a while as Kent and Lyn talked more about her mother. "So...are you two in a relationship?" he asked bluntly but quietly. Mark only stared at Sain. "No, we've just met two nights ago." He stated truthfully. "Hm, I see. Thanks!" said Sain as he interrupted Kent and Lyn. " _What am I going to do when she finds her uncle_?" thought Mark. " _I guess I'll have to journey alone."_ His mind went blank at the word Alone. _"…Won't be the first time I suppose…"_

The group came along an old church that seemed to been abandoned for some time now. They could see the interior of the church as bricks and clothing all over grass and dirt. Vegetation seemed too had taken its toll as vines came in and out of the church. A sudden crash was heard in the church as a man was yelling in anger. "Where is it old man! I know it's here!" Kent looked at Sain who nodded in response. "We can enter through the cracked walls." Said Kent as he looked around cautiously. Mark and Lyn followed behind them as they peered into the church. The man on the ground was an old man while the other person who was a male wielding a large sword with one hand. "I-Will never tell you." The man who was injured said firmly. "That's fine." Said the swordsman as he drew out his sword and put out a loud whistle. A few men came from the ground of the church with a chest.

"Was nice knowing you old man." Said the swordsman as he picked up his sword when a brick flew over his head. "You idiots!" the swordsman yelled out. He turned around to see all that Lyn and the group standing near a cracked opening. The swordsmen henchmen gathered around them. "…Truly a sight to behold, the rumors aren't just rumors I see." The swordsman said as he looked over at Lyn. "Another one of his men." Said Kent, drawing he sword. "On your guard." Said the Swordsman with a smirk on his face while his henchmen already started attacking their group. The old man quickly hid from sight as the swordsman was distracted. Mark faced his opponent who also wielded a sword. Without saying anything, the attacked lunged at Mark and with his sword, thrust at Marks stomach. Mark reacted by stepping to the side at the last moment and striking at the back of the attacks neck with his butt of the sword, the attacker stopped dead in his track as his body flew into a nearby brick, unconscious. As soon as Mark was able to look over to his comrades, he was immediately attacked again by the leader.

Mark quickly blocked his attack. "Some nice moves there!" he said while breaking the guard of Mark, sending him flying. Kent and Sain were still fighting their foes while Lyn had defeated hers. "Tch, worthless dogs." Said the leader as he looked around back at Mark who got back on his feet. "Mark!" Lyn shouted out by was then occupied by another one of the leaders henchmen and got into fighting stance.

"You're pretty good, but it's a total shame, gotta leave no witness's alive." Said the leader, toying with Mark. Mark tried to find openings, but his opponent seemed quite skilled in experience, unlike his last few encounters. "I don't wanna drag this anymore than I have to, gotta kill the stupid old man and get the my gold after killing the her." Said the Swordsman. "Sorry kid, looks like you're gonna meet the end of my blade." He began attacking Mark as was forced to evade and block when he can. Mark was backed into a wall with almost no room to run or hide due to debris and pillars blocking his way. "Bye." He said as he gripped his sword and swung it down.


End file.
